Plastic sheaths are known which have coextruded thermal insulation or mechanical reinforcement layers added. However, the direct application of these co-extrusion techniques to noise-reducing cellular foams would be much too complicated to be economically viable.
It is moreover also known that a plastic cable-protection sheath can be enclosed within a split tube made from flexible material which is fixed at regular intervals by means of adhesive strips. As an alternative, the Japanese document JP-57 085 874 discloses an adhesive band with the addition of fibrous material, directly used to grip cables together. As may easily be understood, the use of these products during the installation of cabled systems proves to be tedious and gives only a limited amount of noise protection.